Seeking Asylum
by A.J. Burgos
Summary: When Daphne tells Megan the truth she finds that not everybody can be trusted. May contain concepts and situations perceived as being disturbing. Proceed with caution.


NO ORDINARY FAMILY

Seeking Asylum

"I can read minds," Daphne said hesitantly to Megan, watching for a reaction. Megan simply stared at her, staying silent.

"That's not funny." Megan said, her lips quirking down in a frown. Megan didn't believe her.

_Megan_ didn't believe _her_. Stunned, Daphne sputtered angrily.

"I'm being serious here Megan! The crash in Brazil, it like did something and now I know what everybody's thinking," Daphne sucked in a breath, her eyes beginning to tear up, "and it's ruining _everything_."

Megan shifted away almost imperceptibly, her muscles tightening as fear flowed through her body.

"Look Daph, I know what's happened must have been so hard but coping by believing _this_ isn't healthy." She said slowly, uneasily meeting Daphne's eyes.

Hurt and betrayal flashed in her friend's eyes, replaced by anger.

"_I'm not lying_!" Her voice was shrill and tremulous. As she sprang up, her long-time friend flinched.

All the pent-up feelings came gushing out in incoherent sobs. Consumed by the torrent of emotion and fueled by Megan's own fear and confusion, Daphne didn't – _couldn't_ – pick up what her friend planned. She only knew she was in pain and the person she counted on didn't believe her. Megan wrapped her arms around Daphne, trying to soothe her.

"It's okay," She said awkwardly, her stomach knotting up. As she stroked Daphne's head she glanced at her watch. _Soon_.

After a few minutes the tears began to subside and Daphne felt a little ashamed. What had she been expecting? If the situation was flipped and Megan was the one with superpowers, she wouldn't believe her either. It was stupid to think that her friend would accept it immediately and without question.

Maybe Megan didn't believe now and she might not believe any time soon but maybe someday she would. Then Daphne wouldn't be drowning in her own secret alone.

She rubbed her eyes and nose furiously as if trying to wipe away the obvious signs that she had been crying.

"Thanks, Megan." Daphne said quietly, raising her eyes only for her friend to duck her head, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm sorry for acting like this. I just, I don't know." The brunette girl said, sighing in frustration. "Just forget it, okay? I'm gonna go home and we'll pretend this didn't happen."

As Daphne gave a halfhearted wave and started walking away, Megan started, "No, don't go!"

"Megan?"

"Stay a little longer, okay?" Her voice quavered. Her words didn't match her feelings at all. Megan was clearly uneasy and more than a bit frightened, her body and emotions all but shouting for Daphne to leave.

Daphne tilted her head questioningly, feeling Megan's guilt.

She had a bad feeling about this. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing!" Megan said shrilly, eyes darting everywhere but her friend. "I just want you to stay. I-I'm worried about you."

_What is taking them so long?_

"Who are you talking about?" She asked urgently, apprehension washing over her, raising Goosebumps all along her arms.

Megan seemed to shrink into herself, wringing her hands nervously. She said nothing.

"_What is going on, Megan_?" Daphne hissed forcefully.

She grabbed her friend's arm roughly, eliciting a yelp from the girl.

A deep and authoritative voice rang behind her. "Let her go and come peacefully."

Releasing her, Daphne whirled around, adrenaline pumping through her. The grim-faced officers standing between her and the street motioned for her to come closer.

"How could you? _I thought we were friends_." Daphne whispered, her heart breaking.

Megan let out a strangled sob. "I am your friend but you scared me, Daph. This crazy idea of yours, your freak-out… what was I supposed to do?"

"You could have trusted me, _believed_ in me!" She shouted angrily.

The officers reacted, restraining her.

Everything was a blur after that. She was completely disconnected from everything going on around her. She was dimly aware of what was happening.

When she snapped back to awareness she found herself in a hospital room, strapped down to a bed. The blankets itched and it was colder than a freezer.

She didn't like it here.

"Daphne!" Her mother burst into the room, a whirlwind of emotions.

Arms wrapped around her and she reveled in the love of her family. Her parents still loved her, even after she made a colossal mistake.

"Everything's going to be okay, honey." Her dad said confidently. "George will have you out of here in no time. You'll only be here a few days, max."

"What?" Daphne panicked. "Why can't I go home now?"

"You were Bagered," JJ piped up. He had been quiet the whole time, only now speaking.

At her confused look he clarified. "Bager Act, you're a danger to yourself or others so you're admitted involuntarily. You can't leave until the psychiatrist says you're not dangerous bananas and can go home."

"A psychiatrist!" Daphne's eyes widened, "why can't a regular doctor say I can go?"

"Oh Daphne, sweetie," A sad look crossed her mom's face. "They think the psychiatric ward is the most … appropriate … place for you right now."

Flabbergasted, Daphne's jaw dropped.

"I am NOT going to the nuthouse!"


End file.
